


Harder, Please?

by mikaross32



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaross32/pseuds/mikaross32
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Kim Sunwoo
Series: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957189
Kudos: 41





	Harder, Please?

Sunwoo loved Jacob. He was nearly perfect.  _ Nearly. _ But despite the perfect care, the way he doesn’t have to lift even a finger, the pointless rules that he would typically forget about. Everything was great! Their relationship couldn’t be better... But Sunwoo was a little bored... He wanted harder... Rougher... Something intense. And he knew that Jacob was more than capable of making him fall apart in the best ways possible. It was just a matter of making that actually happen. 

Jacob pulled him closer to his chest, and Sunwoo happily snuggled in further to his embrace. Little did Jacob know that as Sunwoo fell asleep tonight, his mind was stuck scheming how their day tomorrow would go. He would get what he wants. And he’d be damned if he didn’t get it tomorrow, seeing how they haven’t even had sex in a week with work and classes taking over.

The morning started, as usual, Sunwoo woke up, and Jacob was already cooking breakfast. They went through their routine, and he cleaned up while Jacob got ready. They had plans to hang out with friends today, which was perfect for Sunwoo to start acting out. Once they got to Kevin and Eric’s house, half of them were already chilling in comfy clothes and knocking back drinks. Sunwoo broke away to greet everyone standing in the kitchen, squeezing Sangyeon slightly longer than the others. _A single top? That’ll get the ball rolling..._ As Jacob headed toward the back, Sunwoo caught his glance and made sure to note the frustration that flashed through his eyes. _Action_. Sunwoo internally praised himself for having such a good plan. 

Sunwoo grabbed a pint of vodka and a glass of orange juice and plopped on the couch. Hyunjae was going on about some crazy customer from last night while Younghoon, Eric, and Changmin were just stuck listening to him. Sunwoo took a shot of his vodka and tried to hold back his cringe as he chased it with his juice. He took note of how Eric had his arm resting on the back of the couch and happily shifted around to lay into his side, throwing his legs into Younghoons’ lap.  _ Hyunjae won’t mind. _ Eventually, Sangyeon and Haknyeon joined them in the living room with arms full of snacks.

Once all of them were settled in and catching up, Kevin and Jacob came walking in from Kevins’ room, Juyeon and Chanhee following behind like ducklings. They had been sure to close the door as fast as possible, but there was still a halo of smoke following the group. Kevin snatched a bag of chips and plopped down on the other side of Younghoon, immediately struggling to open the bag of treasure, “ _ IT WON’T FUCKING OPEN!!” _ Sangyeon snatched the bag out of Kevin’s hands and opened it before handing it back to him as Chanhee made himself fit into his lap. Juyeon pushed Eric so he could squeeze onto the couch, so Sunwoo sat up, Eric scooted under him, and they somehow made room for all of them.  _ Even if it means I’m sitting in Erics’ lap... Works for me!  _

Jacob watched them all get situated and bit the inside of his cheek as he watched his boyfriend get comfortable while he had to take a place on the floor next to Hyunjae.  _ What the hell was with Sunwoo? Was he mad at me? Did I do something wrong? _ Jacob had to shake the thoughts away as everyone started getting louder and rowdier. He found a bottle of water in front of him and smacked his lips, realizing just how thirsty he was. Just as he grabbed at it, Kevin screamed out, causing the group to roar with laughter. Maybe it had been funny... But all Jacob could focus on was Sunwoo bouncing on Erics’ lap like a little kid and Eric’s hand having to secure his waist, so he didn’t fall off the couch.

Jacob felt like he was moving in slow-mo, but it didn’t stop him from ripping the cap off the bottle and tossing it back, chugging all the water in one go. Whatever Sunwoo was doing was starting to get annoying. The only lap he should be bouncing on was  _ his.  _ Realizing he was still thirsty, Jacob got up and made his way to the kitchen while he tried to stop overthinking every little thing.  _ Sunwoo and Eric have always been close. It’s no big deal. We don’t get to see our friends that much anymore. It’s fine- “Hey, you good man?”  _ Jacobs’ thoughts were interrupted by Haknyeon grabbing a coke from the fridge before he had even realized he was already staring at all the drinks. He sighed and grabbed a beer, swinging the door shut and leaning against the counter, “ _ Did Sunwoo say anything to you guys? Like did he say he was upset or anything?” _ Haknyeon leaned against the counter next to him and followed his eyes to where they were staring, watching the group on the couch. “ _ No, he seems genuinely happy... Maybe you smoked too much?”  _

A few hours later, and everyone was happily vibing in harmony. Either floating or buzzing, in Chanhee and Sunwoos’ cases… litty and drunk. But they were all getting ready to play a game, and Changmin came back from changing into shorts and a cropped hoodie. Failing to just slip back into the group as they all locked eyes once Hyunjae whistled, “ _ Damn son... Did you sign a waiver before getting your ass beat?” _ Changmin settled back into his spot on the couch folding his legs up to his chest, “ _ Calm down guys, it’s not that bad... Besides... I like having them to look at.” _ Jacob held in a shudder but got a weird feeling when he noticed how Sunwoo’s eyes were glued to the other’s legs sporting strategically placed bruises. The color matching the definite hand imprints on his hips. 

Sunwoo couldn’t stop staring at Changmin. He didn’t have the balls to ask, but he figured someone else would. Just as he wiggled in Erics’ lap, so he was facing the inside of the group’s circle, Kevin, of course, sounded off, “ _ Now I need to know how I can get laid THAT damn good! Seriously. What’s it take to find a decent dom in this city?”  _ Younghoon shifted between Kevin and now Eric and Sunwoo... He didn’t say anything, but judging by the red tint to his face, everyone knew what wasn’t being said out loud. Sangyeon looked up at Kevin and let his smirk speak for himself, “ _ We are easier to find than you’d think. It’s finding a damn bottom around here that can actually take a rough fuck; that’s the problem..”  _ Chanhee subtly slid off his lap at that and scooted to sit closer to Jacob with a little fear in his eyes. 

Sunwoo couldn’t help but fidget around as he let his mind wander with how he wanted it like that. He wanted Jacobs’ hands bruised into his hips. He wanted Jacob to tie him up and use him. And all he could do right now was hope his plan of practically ignoring him for their other top friends would work. 

They played games and kept the night going with drinks and smoke breaks, snacks, 5 deliveries of food until the sun rose. Sangyeon, Jacob, and Changmin were the soberest of all of them, so when things started winding down, they moved the coffee table and set up the living room with blankets and pillows. With the extra space on the couch, Eric had slipped out from under Sunwoo and sprawled out, Sunwoo struggling to hold himself upright with all the alcohol in his system. Kevin took the commotion as an opportunity to sneak off to his room, Haknyeon not too discreetly following him. 

Jacob let everyone make themselves comfortable and stood over Sunwoo. His boyfriend just swaying from side to side with a stupid grin on his face. “ _ Do you want to stay here, or can I take you home?” _ Jacob couldn’t bite back his frustration anymore. The subtle touches Sunwoo had made on Younghoon’s thigh, wrapping himself around Eric  _ the entire night _ ... He really wanted to get his drunk baby home so they could just sleep in peace, and then he’d handle it all when they were both sober. Sunwoo looked up at him, his head falling onto the back of the couch from how Jacob towered over him right now, “ _ What do you want to do?” _ Jacob sighed in defeat and sat down to get an Uber. 

Their car was waiting outside, but Sunwoo wasn’t listening or moving... Jacob was tired. He was frustrated. His boyfriend was acting differently. He just wanted to get them home already. “ _ Alright, fine. You want to act like a damn brat? You’re going to be carried to the fucking car and then thrown on the bed when we get home. One more chance, Sunwoo... Let’s. GO.” _ He hadn’t yelled. He just made sure to add the proper authority to his tone to show he wasn’t playing right now. Sunwoo still didn’t move.

Sunwoo felt chills run through his entire being when Jacob said that in his ear. He had spoken up just loud enough for him to hear, but their friends that were still conscious wouldn’t catch it. It took everything in him not to get up and march himself out the door, but he wasn’t pushing the line too far yet.  _ And this was exhilarating _ . He heard Jacob let out a huff before he felt hands grabbing under his arms from behind him and pulling him into the air. He was thrown over Jacobs’ shoulder with a squeak, and they were walking to the car. The driver didn’t turn to look at them, and the only conversation had been him asking if it had been a long night. 

Once they got home, Jacob hadn’t even given him a chance to get out of the car. He pulled him by his ankle to the door and threw him right back over his shoulder again, not setting him down until he quite literally  _ threw _ him on the bed.  _ A man of his word. _ Sunwoo let Jacob go through the motions turning the lights off in their apartment, kicking his shoes off,  _ which had been done with more force than needed _ . Then Jacob was back in their room, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing his shoes in the corner. 

You see... Sunwoo wasn’t drunk anymore. He had made his last three glasses just filled with juice, and he went off the way their friends acted to seem just as gone as the rest... But the juice, the 2nd pizza, and then the silent ride home was undoubtedly the perfect thing to make sure he was completely sober right now. Plus, his act got them alone... And had made Jacob even more upset. 

Jacobs’ face melted into his pillow as he let his body relax. Until he felt hair tickling the back of his neck and Sunwoos’ lips trailing down his spine. “ _ What are you doing?” _ His voice was muffled by the pillow. Sunwoo scooted closer to him, “I’m _ kissing you.” _ Jacob rolled to his side, grabbing Sunwoo by the hair and pushing him down onto the bed, “ _ So now you suddenly want my attention?” _

Sunwoo gulped. It felt like it was all he could do right now to keep his soul in his body. Jacob was holding onto his hair... Had just yoinked him so fast that he could have gotten whiplash. That alone was hot as fuck.. But as he felt the goosebumps break down his arms, he craved more..”  _ What do you mean, Daddy?” _ He blinked as innocently as he could muster as he looked up to watch Jacobs’ reaction... 

Jacob tightened his grip in Sunwoos’ hair and threw a leg over him to straddle him, using his free hand to grab the other’s arm and bring it up over his head, “ _ So all night... Ignoring me, sitting in Erics’ lap, the stray touches here and there... Was that just to try and get a rise out of me?” _ Sunwoo wiggled a little bit, not knowing how to feel about being trapped at the moment. Judging by the look that Jacob was giving him, he may have pushed a  _ little _ too far... He looked scary... But a  _ delicious _ kind of scary. “ _ I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just wanted to have fun with our friends.”  _ Jacob let go of his arm and sat up straight, staring the other down, “ _ Lies get you nowhere. I know you, Sunwoo. And I saw how you stared at Changmin when he came out with all those bruises. I can tell you want that. You want me to mark you up? Am I too gentle for you?”  _

Sunwoo felt the blood rush to his face, his skin was hot, but he had chills... His breath hitched, and his instincts told him to get out of the situation. His hands grabbed Jacob’s legs above his knees, and he tried to push himself up, but it only gave Jacob the chance to catch his wrists and smash them above his head, “ _ Answer me, baby. Do you want me to use you? Be rough and leave my marks behind for you to stare at every day?” _ Sunwoo groaned and tried to push his hips up. 

Jacob was a statue. He could feel Sunwoo getting hard underneath him just from how he talked. Still, he wasn’t going to actually act on this until he heard it for sure from his seemingly so soft baby. “ **_Sunwoo._ ** _ ” _ “ _ Yes. God yes. Please. It- It’s all I’ve been able to think about for like a week! I want you to force me into whatever position and just TAKE me... I don’t care. Hit me or something... I want more.” _ Sunwoo could only move his head, so as he spoke, his head was jerking from left to right; his voice had started out as just barely a whisper and ended at full volume. Even only being held down and crowded right now, being forced to say what he craved out loud… He  _ needed _ Jacob. 

“ _ Okay... I’m not going to hit you.”  _ Jacob had to keep himself sober and hide a laugh, “ _ But if you want us to go harder, I can definitely do that.”  _ Without another word or waiting for a response, Jacob was up and digging in the closet, “Don’t _ whine. Be patient. Get naked and wait.” _ He went back to what he was doing, not caring to see if Sunwoo was obeying him.

Sunwoo did listen. He ripped his pants and underwear off together, throwing them aside as he scooted down to sit at the edge of the bed, trying his damndest not to bounce in excitement. Just as he settled himself and a little anxiety set in, Jacob was turning around, setting toys on the dresser and walking towards him with silk ties. “ _ Lay down on your back, arms up.” _ Sunwoo complied immediately, letting Jacob rip all of the pillows off the bed along with their blankets. The sheets were cold under him, and the feeling of the silk tightening around his first wrist, securing him to the bed, made his pulse quicken. 

Jacob had made quick work of tying his arms, preparing him, and stuffing a vibrator into him with little to no talking other than small instructions here and there. “ _ Alright... You ready for us to start, sweetheart?” _ Sunwoo looked up at him, confused, but his eyes were already glossed over a little. Jacob smiled as he leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth. He slipped a cockring down Sunwoo in the middle of the distraction, “I’m _ starting off with leaving you right here. You can try to get out of it, and you can even scream. But you pissed me off tonight, and I’m not feeling too nice right now.”  _ Sunwoo felt the vibrator turn on as Jacob’s words registered, and the other left him there. Tied to the bed, a vibrator assaulting him at the perfect angle. 

Jacob had left the room forever ago. Sunwoo had loved this at first. He was just expected to lay here and feel this good for a while? No problem… Until he felt his climax build-up, and no matter what, he couldn’t cum. His small whimpers progressed to a full-on shout; by the time he had tried to cum for the 4th time, only to be denied once again.

After he heard a particularly desperate shout, Jacob came strolling back into their bedroom. Sunwoo was panting, his hair stuck to his face with sweat, his legs twitching here and there... He looked marvelous. The truth was he had gone to the kitchen to get some water, then just sat outside their door for a while... But that was just in case. “ _ Well, you look like you’re having a good time... Are you sorry for what you did tonight, or should I leave you here another half hour?”  _ Sunwoo jumped a little; he hadn’t even heard the other come back in the room, being too caught up in the exquisite torture he was currently stuck with.

The question registered, and all he could think about was cumming and getting fucked, “ _ Yes! Yes. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have tried to piss you off.”  _ Jacob ran his hand up the inside of Sunwoos’ thigh, not sparing the others’ face a glance, “ _ Who are you sorry to? What’s my name again?” _ Sunwoo felt his orgasm building again, and he needed this stupid ring off quick, “ _ You! I’m sorry, babe I-” _ Jacob landed a harsh slap just below his balls, “I’m _ not babe right now.” _

Sunwoos’ head was floating... that slap better leave an impression for a bit. He took a second and then realized what to say, “ _ Daddy! I’m sorry, Daddy. I won’t do it again. I promise. Please... Please just let me cum.” _ Jacob sat down next to him as if he wasn’t even there and reached between his legs, playing with the vibrator and moving it in and out slowly, “ _ Well.. as much as I believe you’re sorry... No. You still won’t get to cum yet.”  _ Sunwoo was just about to whine when Jacob leaned down to lick at his neck, also pushing the vibrator deeper into him. 

Jacob lazily played with him sucking hickeys onto his neck and chest, grazing his teeth on his nipples, licking the area all around Sunwoos’ dick but never actually touching it. And as much as Sunwoo wanted to cum already, he had to admit this felt amazing. Just as the vibrator was pushed in, it was being pulled out completely and cut off. Sunwoo groaned but went quiet when Jacob grabbed at his legs and settled between them. Jacob massaged at the back of his thighs as he tried to calm his breathing down. He could feel Jacob was so close to him, yet his hole fluttered as he was still laying here empty. 

Sunwoo took a deep breath and looked up at him again, “ _ Daddy, please. I need you. Please fuck me.”  _ Well, who was Jacob to deny such a cutie? He grabbed at his dick and pushed Sunwoos’ leg into his chest as he watched his hole swallow the tip of his dick. Sunwoo let out a sigh of relief that turned into a gasp when Jacob suddenly thrust all the way in, bottoming out immediately. 

“ _ Fuck baby, I left you with that vibrator for 30 minutes, and you’re still tight as fuck for me.” _ Jacob let his leg go and grabbed at his hips, making sure to hold them tight as he set to fucking his boyfriend into the bed. Sunwoo was a mess of moans as Jacob was fucking him. The grip on his hips, the spread of Jacobs’ cock inside of him, the ties around his wrists constricting him? It was all perfect. He was getting loud, but he couldn’t find it in himself to give a fuck. He couldn’t even speak right now. 

Jacob let go of Sunwoos’ hips after a while and pulled his legs to fold him nearly in half; he didn’t stop fucking him no matter what, even reaching down to tease him more for a while, knowing he still wouldn’t be able to cum. Once he felt the heat pooling in his lower stomach, he let go of Sunwoos’ legs and let one hand wrap around his throat, gently squeezing the sides, “ _ Look at that… You look gorgeous wearing my hand like a necklace while I fuck you into the mattress.” _ Sunwoo could only let out a long, strangled moan.

Just as he felt himself about to come, he used his free hand to pull the cock ring off, replacing it with his hand, and stroked Sunwoo as fast as he was thrusting into him. Jacobs’ pace got sloppy, and he tightened his grip on Sunwoos’ throat just as he snapped his hips deeper one last time. Sunwoo took a sharp inhale as his back lifted off the bed, and his cum was painting both of them. 

Jacob stayed as still as possible but leaned up and untied Sunwoo’s wrists, carefully checking both of them to make sure they weren’t hurt in any way and placing a soft kiss on each of them. He gently pulled out of Sunwoo, who was just lying there, taking slow deep breaths, and carried him to the bathroom.

It took a while to get them both clean, then making sure to baby Sunwoo a little extra seeing as he had snapped into subspace... But he made sure to massage lotion into every part of his body before he carried him back to the bed and sat him down to lay a blanket over their mess. Jacob laid them down and wrapped himself protectively around Sunwoo and placed kisses all over his face, “ _ I hope I gave you what you wanted, baby, ’cause I sure as hell loved it.”  _


End file.
